


Undiscovered Country [Podfic]

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), the_dragongirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Mild Sexual Content, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, The dying detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Culverton Smith's poison box fells the wrong victim.</p><p>Story written by Katie Forsythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered Country [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undiscovered Country](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13870) by Katie Forsythe. 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

1 hour, 6 minutes, 26 seconds

**Music:**

"Ravel - Tzigane" by Anne-Sophie Mutter, from Carmen Fantasie

**Streaming:**

Podfic 

Bloopers 

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here for Podfic (MP3, 62 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sherlock%20Holmes/Undiscovered%20Country%20by%20Katie%20Forsythe.mp3)

[Here for Bloopers (MP3, 7.8 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sherlock%20Holmes/Undiscovered%20Country%20Bloopers.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (62 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011421.zip)  



End file.
